


Little Winter

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: 5 years old cutie patootie Rin, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Office workers thirty years old Sousuke and Makoto, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto never knew that his office co-worker Yamazaki Sousuke had a son... which didn't exactly look like him. Out of a whim, Makoto offered him to stay the night because the train stopped working because of the snow. Little did Makoto knew that he would see a very different Sousuke that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Rin, we can’t go to the swimming pool now. The train isn’t running because of the snow.”

“… Stupid Sousuke always break promises! Waaah!”

A sound of a child cry pulled Makoto’s eyes. Just outside the small convenience store where Makoto bought his sad dinner (cup noodle, three onigiri, and a tall bottle of barley tea), Makoto spotted his co-worker at the office, Yamazaki Sousuke. Yamazaki still wore the trench coat he wore as he walked out from the office this evening. The crying little boy in front of him was around five, with red hair and rather pointy teeth.

“We’ll go to the pool twice next week,” Yamazaki stood up and sighed. “I know you like to swim, even when it’s winter, Rin, but that doesn’t mean you can always get what you want.”

The little ‘Rin’ puffed up his cheeks and kicked Yamazaki’s left leg.

“Ow! That is not a proper attitude of a young man!” fumed Yamazaki, who quickly hoisted crying and kicking Rin into his shoulder. As Rin settled into gentle sobs upon his shoulder, Yamazaki’s eyes found his way to Makoto’s, who didn’t realise he was watching. “Tachibana,” Yamazaki’s voice got an octave higher.

“Ah, Yamazaki-san,” Makoto bowed a little, his own coat blown slightly by the wind as he did. “I didn’t know you, er, have a son.”

Yamazaki chuckled in response, but the light laughter didn’t reach his stunning teal eyes.

*)*

Yamazaki Sousuke was part of Makoto's office for about two years now. He arrived far later than Makoto who settled into office right after college. Makoto was over twenty-eight by that time. Makoto thought Yamazaki used to work in another office, but then there was a rumour the slightly tanned guy was actually a swimming athlete who failed his recovery and chose a different path instead.

Even though Makoto didn’t know whether the rumour was true or not, he couldn’t help but to feel sad about Yamazaki’s abandoned dream. Makoto himself didn’t know much about swimming world and he would feel like prying if he tried to search about Yamazaki on the internet. Makoto was on his school’s swim team back in high school, but that was a long time ago. He was still as tall and as broad-backed as when he was in school, but little lumps of fats had found their way into Makoto’s thirty years old body’s hips.

Yamazaki, on the other hand, still looked like an athlete. Makoto knew this because he had seen many of them when he was competing in school. Makoto also knew that Yamazaki’s built was very close to him and the office ladies seemed to think they looked good with each other when the office went out together for drink. Much like Makoto who still lived alone (and still couldn’t cook at that), Yamazaki was also known to have no partner whatsoever.

That was why it was quite a shock for Makoto to learn that the tall, quiet Yamazaki apparently already had a son.

*)*

Yamazaki pouted at Makoto, “Rin is not my son.”

Makoto could feel his face warm to ears. Maybe it was just cold. Makoto smiled and nodded, “Ah, is that so?”

The dark-haired co-worker sighed and patted the little boy gently with his large hand, “Rin was my cousin’s child from his previous marriage. My cousin and his wife passed away a year ago on traffic accident just like in harsh winter day like this.”

Makoto found himself unable to form words for a couple of beats, “I… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks,” huffed Yamazaki, whose breath turned white in front of him. “Now, if you excuse me, Tachibana, I had to walk at least three stations to go home. We’re supposed to go three more stations to the gym so Rin could swim, but then the train is stopped because of the weather.”

“Eh?” Makoto’s eyes widened. “You’re going to walk with a child in this weather for three stations?”

Yamazaki hoisted little Rin a little higher, adjusting his position, “Well, my car is being repaired. The winter’s pretty harsh this year.”

Makoto gulped. He didn’t know Yamazaki had car. Little Rin still sobbed into his co-worker’s shoulder and Makoto opened his mouth. “Yamazaki-san, you could stay at my place until the weather got better. It was just around the corner. I have a spare bedroom if you need to stay the night.”

Yamazaki looked at him and Makoto found himself shuddering not because of the snow, but because of those sharp eyes of Yamazaki Sousuke. “Fine,” he finally huffed. “I don’t want Rin to fall ill, anyway. Rin never said what he really feel when he’s ill, it’s quite a bother—ow!” Little Rin apparently heard everything and decided to bite Yamazaki ear for spilling the bean to complete stranger. Yamazaki grunted, “I apologise, Rin, but please don’t bite my ear like that. I don’t know how to explain the mark to everyone… beside, your teeth are awfully pointy.”

Rin wiggled on Yamazaki’s shoulder, still tearing up and shouting, “That’s why I bit you, Stupid Sousuke!”

Makoto chuckled and started walking, “This way, Yamazaki-san.”

Yamazaki looked at Makoto and smiled for the first time since Makoto knew him, “Just ‘Sousuke’ is fine.”

Makoto smiled back, because this time Yamazaki’s smile reached his eyes, warming his whole face up, “Ah, then I suppose you may call me ‘Makoto’ as well.”

“Okay, Makoto,” smiled Sousuke as he followed Makoto with slightly sobbing Rin on his shoulder.

*)*

“So you shared this flat with your brother, Ren, but then he found job on Osaka?” Sousuke eased Rin down from his shoulder as they entered Makoto’s front door.

“Yes. We already paid for six months in advance, so I still stay at this place. Ren was with me since he was in college and I started working, so I’ll feel a little sorry to leave this flat,” Makoto chuckled, closed the front door, and started to take off his shoes.

Sousuke took of Rin’s shoes first before his. Makoto noticed there were sharks on Rin’s tiny red shoes.

“Sousuke, where are we?” asked Rin loudly, apparently a little groggy from the walk in the cold. Makoto was glad Rin didn’t have to go through that longer.

“In my friend Makoto’s house,” answered Sousuke patiently as he revealed a pair of grey, shark-themed socks on Rin’s little feet.

Rin looked up at Makoto who had put his shoes on the shoe rack. Makoto smiled at the little boy, whose eyes had the same colour with his pretty red hair. Rin made a “Hmmm” sound before he pointed at Makoto, “You were a backstroke swimmer, weren’t you?”

“Eh?” Makoto’s jaw dropped. “How do you know?”

Sousuke chuckled, “Rin knew things like that. Man, he is so going to make a great swimmer in the future.” Sousuke ruffled Rin’s slightly long hair. Little Rin groaned under Sousuke’s big hand—and Makoto felt like he was warm to the tip of his freezing fingers.

*)*

Makoto’s kitchen was almost never used, but thankfully he kept stock of basic needs and some ingredients on the fridge. Makoto liked to add extra spring onion on his cup noodle, hence the reason he had plenty of them in the fridge, which was something Sousuke find favourable.

Sousuke told Makoto that there was no way he was going to feed the future athlete Rin with cup noodle, so Sousuke decided to cook.

“You can cook?” replied Makoto, though he wasn’t entirely surprised.

Sousuke nodded, “I have to learn to cook for Rin’s sake, haven’t I?”

Rin made water noises behind them while Makoto and Sousuke were against the kitchen’s counter. Makoto looked through his shoulder to see that Little Rin was playing with a shark and a whale-shark toy, making them race through Makoto’s coffee table.

Makoto had lent Sousuke the apron he never used and watched in awe as Sousuke whipped an egg soup from Makoto’s pathetic ingredients at the fridge. Before Makoto knew it, the three of them already sat on the dining table and the whole flat smelled like delicious soup.

Sousuke had made Rin left the shark and whale shark toys on the coffee table. Rin still used spoon instead of chopstick, the one he waved repeatedly as Sousuke poured a spoonful of egg soup to Rin’s bowl.

Rin apparently had a story going of two swimmers who were actually a shark and a whale shark trapped in human bodies. The two of them washed ashore in Bondi Beach in Sydney and now a world champion swimmer. Makoto complimented Rin on his amazing story, which made Little Rin grinned his pointy teeth and declared, “Sousuke, I kind of like this Makoto guy! He’s like an orca!”

Sousuke gulped his soup down before chuckling at Rin, “Oh yeah? Do you really know what an orca is?”

Rin described orca for the rest of the meal while Makoto and Sousuke listened attentively.

*)*

Rin’s seemingly neverending energy ran out after Makoto and Sousuke left him alone as they washed the cooking utensils after dinner. Makoto showed Sousuke Ren’s old bedroom, where Sousuke add another layer on Rin before tucking him into bed and kissed the tiny shark boy on the forehead as he whispered, “Good night, Rin.”

Makoto felt his chest tightened by such view.

They left the room silently and Sousuke closed the door behind him. Sousuke sighed, “I suppose I’ll sleep on the sofa, then. Rin might be tiny, but he’s very territorial about his bed.”

“Um, I have an extra futon you can use, Sousuke,” Makoto said.

To that, Sousuke raised his eyebrows, “Ah, that would be great. Thank you.”

So Sousuke followed Makoto to his bedroom, which made Makoto felt incredibly shy for some reason. Makoto never imagined Sousuke in his bedroom, but he must admit that he didn’t hate the sight of Sousuke standing next to his wardrobe.

Makoto pulled the thick futon out, grunting as he did.

Sousuke quickly moved to him, “I’ll help you with that, Makoto.”

Makoto mumbled against the other side of the futon, “T-thanks, Sousuke.”

Sousuke placed his hands right on Makoto’s fingers.

Makoto stuttered, “S-Sousuke…”

But Sousuke just moved with their hands against each other and led the way to Ren’s old bedroom.

When Sousuke arranged the futon on the dark room, Makoto couldn’t help but to notice the muscles under Sousuke’s shirt and how nice they looked. Makoto’s face felt hot again to the neck and he quickly took his sight away from Sousuke.

After Sousuke done, he looked at Makoto. Sousuke stood up very close to Makoto and smiled very close to Makoto’s face, “Thank you so much for having us tonight, Makoto. Rin enjoyed it as well. If you don’t mind, maybe we’ll visit again the future, since your place was quite close to office and swimming pool, afterward.”

Makoto could feel the heat on his face reached his stomach, “Ah, Sousuke, isn’t that the thing you suppose to say when you’re about to go home?”

Sousuke shrugged, “I think you deserve to know faster.”

Makoto was positive that he was blushing from head to toe by now.

Sousuke still stood there, glancing at Makoto, when he suddenly raised his right hand and touched the back of Makoto’s head, brushing Makoto’s hair slightly until his fingers traced Makoto’s jaw. Makoto whimpered and he was so embarrassed to the sound he made. The place on his head that Sousuke touched felt extremely hot.

Sousuke waved a thick thread on his hand, “You had this stuck on your head.” He smiled, but his smile looked different. This one was slightly cocky and—just very much inviting. Makoto almost forgot that Little Rin was sleeping inside the bedroom.

“A-ah. Thank you,” Makoto nodded, his stomach fluttering.

Sousuke still smiled slyly, “Well, I’ll go to bed now, Makoto. Good night.”

Makoto nodded. He had no courage to look Sousuke in the eyes, “G-good night, Sousuke.”

Makoto quickly walked away, but he couldn’t resist to look back at Ren’s old bedroom’s door. When he did, Sousuke still hadn’t fully close the door and still stood there, smiling and licking his lips while his teal eyes were set on Makoto. Makoto might be just imagining it, but then Sousuke didn’t even try to hide it when he raised one eyebrow at Makoto as he bit his lower lip. Makoto yelped when he realised Sousuke was looking at certain region on his lower back.

It was very weird for winter to be _this_ hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I ship Makoto with everyone like I ship Eren of SnK and Shinji of NGE with everyone, LMAO.
> 
> Have some weird fluffy office future AU SouMako.
> 
> Also, should I write them did the do on separate piece with Mature rating? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) LOL.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto was about to take a bath when he heard knock on the bathroom door. The knocks were sharp, quick, and heavy. Definitely not Little Shark Rin.

Thankfully, the only stripping he did was only undoing his long-sleeved white t-shirt’s entire button. He started do put them on again because for some reasons he didn’t want Sousuke to see his chest and stomach, but then Sousuke knocked again.

Makoto ended up holding the front of his shirt with one hand as he opened the bathroom door.

Sousuke stood outside the bathroom. He still wore the dress shirt and pants he wore to work, but for some reasons he put his tie on again. Sousuke looked at Makoto coldly as he leaned against the edge of bathroom door and Makoto found the bathroom’s temperature to drop several degrees.

“W-what is it, Sousuke?” whimpered Makoto, felt like a very scared dog.

Sousuke grinned, “Makoto, you blush so very lot tonight.”

“Eh?” Makoto put both of his palms on his cheeks, forgetting that he used one hand to keep his unbuttoned shirt in place.

Sousuke stepped forward and they were now so close that Makoto could count the number of Sousuke’s eyelashes. Sousuke chuckled and whispered, “Don’t worry. I like it when you blush. You look adorable—and hot.”

Makoto could feel his entire body tingled, especially the very parts between his legs. Oh no, he didn’t like this. He didn’t want Sousuke to think he’s a weird pervert. Not to mention, Rin was also asleep in the flat. Makoto looked down, “Y-Yamazaki-san, please stop saying things like that to your office co-worker.”

Sousuke laughed out loud as Makoto didn’t see. Makoto gulped and he felt like trying to swallow a whole shark whale. Sousuke’s laughter filled the air and it made Makoto’s heart beat so fast. “So now I’m ‘Yamazaki-san’ again?”

Makoto looked up, “E-eh?” He expected to see Sousuke’s pissed off face, which would scare him, but instead of giving Makoto a scowl and a furrowed eyebrows on that handsome, aloof face of his (Makoto, what is going on with you today?), Sousuke leaned forward and placed his lips upon Makoto’s.

Makoto yelped and stepped backward, quickly covering his mouth with the back of his palm. His face felt so hot and Makoto didn’t know a single kiss could make him pant. “Y-Yamazaki-san!” Makoto whined.

Sousuke just smiled cockily, his eyebrows raised. He looked at Makoto—or Makoto’s lips and it was so freaking arousing that Makoto knew where exactly Sousuke stared—and then glanced down past his chin.

Makoto yelped again when he realised that his unbuttoned shirt was showing his chest and stomach.

Sousuke chuckled; his voice was low and husky, “Makoto, are you by any chance trying to seduce me?”

Makoto whimpered, “Sousuke, I would never do such thing!”

Sousuke raised his eyebrows again, “Never…?”

Makoto mouth was hanging upon. He let out a desperate breath—and the next second, Sousuke slammed Makoto against the bathroom wall, and kissing Makoto so hard that Makoto trembled.

With his unbearably hot situation of his body, Makoto tried not to think about Sousuke’s lips against his (they were surprisingly soft—oh God, no, Makoto, no). Makoto tried to think about the last time he kissed someone. He didn’t remember. There was certainly some woman from work, friend of friend, and also some guys from high school. They always initiated the kiss and Makoto never really liked kissing much… until this very moment.

Makoto had been trying to close his lips, whimpering and moaning against Sousuke’s aggressive lips, but that only made Sousuke wanting it even more. The teal-eyed male tugged Makoto’s lips open by his thumb and lapped his warm, wet tongue against Makoto’s generally confused tongue.

“Mmmmh! Ngggh! Y-Yamazaki-sa—nh!” Makoto mumbled against Sousuke, struggling with his legs kicking. After several beats, all Makoto’s power seemed to be drained from his body as Sousuke attacked Makoto’s second weakest point on his body.

Makoto shut his eyes tightly, tears prickling from his eyes, as he let Sousuke’s lips and tongue massaged his’ with such strength that left Makoto weak in the knees. Makoto didn’t know how long Sousuke kissed him. Makoto couldn’t breathe and he wanted to push Sousuke away, but the bigger part of him never wanted the kiss to end. Sousuke touched him in a place no one had touched Makoto before and Makoto didn’t know that he could feel—and moan—like that.

When Sousuke pulled back, Makoto could see the trail of saliva on the edge of his lips. Realising that some of it was his own saliva, Makoto wanted to die of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to put this out here. There shall be sex(y) continuation.
> 
> There shall...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
